Enjoying The Little Things
by Logan GC
Summary: Hurt and cursed from their battle with the zombie dragon, Raphtalia asks Naofumi to stay by her side for the night. He agrees, not noticing her feelings toward him. The swordswoman doesn't mind despite her love towards Naofumi, as long as she enjoys the little things of fighting by his side. Alternate ending to episode 8, "Curse Shield."


**Author's Notes**: I do not own anything related to **The Rising of the Shield Hero**. All characters and respective media belongs to **Aneko Yusagi **and **Crunchyroll-Funimation**. Story is an alternative ending to episode 8, "Curse Shield." Enjoy.

By all accounts, Raphtalia should have been in a more sour mood. Wounded and cursed from the battle with the zombiefied dragon would have made those with weaker wills to panic. But the Demi-human didn't mind her condition, so long as she protected Naofumi, it was a price she would gladly pay again. The Tanuki girl grew to love her master as she developed her sword skills. Even if Naofumi himself seems oblivious to her feelings. It hurt at first, but Raphtalia could wait. During their adventures, it was clear that the Shield Hero is very closed out from everyone, no doubt affected by how his reputation is soured by the public and even the other "heroes" of legend. And yeah, she labeled "heroes" very lightly. They didn't compare to the person Naofumi really is.

Raphtalia is more than willing to wait, to be patient when Naofumi can open himself more to other people. As quiet and closed off as he is, the Demi-human learned the subtle signs of appreciation and gratitude she'd receive from her dark haired master. A rub on the head, acknowledgements of appreciation, and of course, hugging her when no one else believed in him but her. The patience can pay off especially now, seeing Naofumi smile that her, Filo, and him will all get stronger once they get the right holy water to dispel her condition. She never saw Naofumi smile before, and the raccoon swordswoman wished he'd smile more often. It made him look younger. And happy too.

As Raphtalia and Filo gush at seeing their mentor smile for the first time, Naofumi rubbed his head sheepishly. "It's getting pretty late now." The Shield Hero said, no doubt feeling a bit uncomfortable at the attention. "Time to rest up and get some sleep." He added, no doubt preparing for tomorrow in order to get the holy water.

"Okay!" Filo agreed, the young Filolial Queen immediately racing to her bed in human form, giggling happily along the way. Raphtalia, seeing the dark haired man leaving as well, spoke up.

"Umm..." The Demi-human spoke up, getting the Shield Hero's attention. Feeling that her face will flush if seeing his concerned green eyes, she looked down but continued regardless. "Master Naofumi, would you be willing to spend the night with me?" After asking her question, Raphtalia's mind began racing. _Spend the night?! This is way too forward! _

Luckily for Raphtalia's inward panic, Naofumi seemed more surprised than anything, which the swordswoman internally thanked. As powerful and caring Naofumi is, he never did pick up on her feelings toward him. "Feeling a little lonely tonight?" The dark haired young man asked, his voice caring a tone of concern.

"O-Oh, it's not that." She denied, before turning her head to the side so he couldn't see her cheeks darkening. "I just thought I should be allowed to have this for once..." She trailed off, hoping to any god listening that he would take her offer. _This isn't going to work_. She inwardly lamented. _He'll probably say no anyway_. _It's not like he noticed befo-_

"Sure." Naofumi replied, breaking any trail of thought and causing Raphtalia's head to turn to him.

"You...you will?" She asked incredulously, her ears perked on the top of her head.

Naofumi nodded. "Yeah." He confirmed, grabbing a chair and setting it aside next to Raphtalia's bed. Taking a seat, the Shield Hero had a comforting, minuscule grin. It was barely noticeable but knowing his subtle signs for affection, it still meant the world. "You got hurt because of me, Raphtalia. After everything you've done for me, when you believed in me when no one else did, it's the least I can do." He spoke in a soft, quiet tone.

Raphtalia found her cheeks darkening again, hoping that he said that in a pure, platonic manner so her heart would stop hammering in her chest. "I-It was nothing Master Naofumi. I was just doing my duty." She replied, hoping she didn't stutter that much.

The Shield Hero nodded. "Now, let me do my job now. Tomorrow, we're going to find that holy water and you'll be as good as new." He promised, rubbing the top of her head gently. It was then that Naofumi's barely noticeable grin disappeared, replaced by a concerned frown as he stopped his gentle head rubbing. "It's easy to forget how strong you've gotten Raphtalia. Seeing you like this, it reminds me of when I first found you." He spoke quietly, his frown tightening at the memory of seeing a sickly, scared girl. "You will get better. I don't care how much silver it will cost, I'm not gonna lose you."

Hearing that last sentence felt like Raphtalia's heart almost breaking out of her chest. "I'll be fine, Master." She promised, grabbing one of his hands with her own. "It's like you said. We'll all get strong together." She replied, smiling despite feeling nervous at talking this personal to her crush. "I'm not going anywhere. We're a team." She promised sweetly.

Naofumi quietly exhaled. "Yeah, we are a team." He said, his face more relaxed than it was a moment ago. "Get some rest, Raphtalia. If you need anything, I'll be right here." He requested softly, no doubt concerned for her well-being.

"Okay, I will." She replied, laying back on her bed as her head rests on the soft pillow. But, there was one more thing she wanted to say. One thing that she wanted to say for a long time. "I just want to say one more thing, Master Naofumi." She requested, the young man turning to her direction. 'I love you' were the words that she wanted to say, but she couldn't. She wanted to say it, she wanted more than platonic friendship. "I... want to say... that I..." She stuttered out, noticing his curious gaze at her sentence. "I... want to say that I... I will never leave your side." She let out, before sighing dejectedly. It was for the best anyway. Naofumi still sees her as a close friend, and worse, like a daughter to him. Revealing her feelings now... it would drive him away, close himself off. She had to tell him when he sees her as a woman, not like the child when they first met.

Naofumi, bless his heart, nodded his head in appreciation, not catching the swordswoman's feelings for him. "And I won't either." He replied before covering his mouth to suppress a yawn. "Alright, time for bed. Goodnight Raphtalia." The Shield Hero said, before the room was covered in darkness.

"Goodnight, Master Naofumi." She whispered back, taking a hold of one of his hands as the exhausted Shield Hero slumped in his chair, resting quietly. As the Demi-human feels herself slipping into the land of dreams, she promised to herself that she will tell Naofumi of her feelings one day. But for now, she will enjoy the little things in their adventures.

Holding his hand, staying by her side for the night... it didn't seem like much in the grand scheme of things. For Raphtalia, it meant the world.


End file.
